The present invention relates in general to object identification, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for managing content disclosure on social networking sites.
Social networking sites enable users to quickly share different types of content with many people. Examples of content may include, but are not limited, to text postings, pictures, videos, websites, location information, and the like. Social networking sites are often web-based and can be accessed through web-based applications on different types of devices. User-generated content, such as digital photos, videos, text posts, tagging of other individuals on the social networking site, websites, location information, identification of moods (e.g., using emoticons), location information, and the like, are often shared to a user's network of social connections on the social networking site. Users often have user-created profiles that display the user-generated content as well as information provided by the user, such as name, birthday, likes, dislikes, membership to groups, and the like. Social network connections on social networking sites can be the association or connection of user profiles on the social networking site.